


Cronus ==> Admire your Pictures

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Self Fucking, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Anonymous said:<br/>nsfw fic req: Cronus masturbating (using toys and stuff would be cool ;w; maybe even self fricking) to a pic of Kankri or Porrim?</p>
</blockquote><i>heh Heh Heh Why not both</i><p>It was risky asking for a picture of Porrim and one of Kankri let alone both of them at the same time. You're pretty sure anyone in a ten foot vicinity would know what you'd do with them had they heard you asking. Of course, being you, that's what people would assume anyway. Typical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronus ==> Admire your Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Finally did a request again at like 5 am on my trip out to see my matesprit

It was risky asking for a picture of Porrim and one of Kankri let alone both of them at the same time. You're pretty sure anyone in a ten foot vicinity would know what you'd do with them had they heard you asking. Of course, being you, that's what people would assume anyway. Typical. 

You can't bring yourself to feel too angered by it though. So you're a little more horny than other trolls. You're pretty sure it's in your blood. And it's not your fault that Kankri and Porrim have ass for days and curves that make hills look like plateus, and Porrim's got a rack of rumble spheres that put bowling balls to shame. Hot fucking DAMN. You barely even have to touch your bulge with a view like that. 

You still stroke fast and furiously though, placed on your bed on your knees, ass in the air, chest pressed to the mattress. You almost wished you we're on your platform but if Kanny and Porrim were really here, you'd want it to be like this. You'd wanna have Kankri stroking at your bulge and Porrim going at your nook or maybe letting you go to town with hers. You lick your lips, almost dying for a taste of jade now. You moan when you think about how Kankri would taste and feel, warm and red and you can't help but think of cherries with blood like that. 

"Oh, _fuuuck_..." You need to finish up soon. You aren't the most popular troll on Beforus but you aren't too keen on getting walked in on either, least not by most of your friends. 

You lead your bulge down to your nook, hissing and groaning, hips bucking at the extra stimulus. The stretch of your bulge has your nook convulsing and has you pushing in more eagerly, which just makes you convulse more. The circle of arousal is complete, baby. 

"Oh man, oh Fuck, fuck, _fucking hell_ , Kan, Por — Fuck!" You come hard, a huge mess of violet that just bursts between your legs in a rush of toe curling pleasure. You whine a little as you're filled with your own material, feeling lonely and disappointed by the lack of temperature change from it. You're emptied as your bulge retracts back into its sheathe. 

You roll over so you aren't laying in the puddle of material you made, and grab the pictures you acquired of your two favorite trolls. You grin. "Night guys. Thanks for the good time."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request a fic or artwork, just go [here~](twii2ted-8333335.tumble.com)


End file.
